1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the catalytic dimerization of butadiene to 4-vinylcyclohexene.
2. Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,253 that copper(I) zeolites may be used as catalysts for the dimerization of butadiene. A disadvantage associated with the use of such catalysts is that they undergo a significant deactivation with time due to the formation of polymeric material on the surface of the catalyst.